Pain
by Cat Goliath
Summary: Pain comes in many forms. With the battle of a certain enemy, Gray faces some of the different forms of pain.


Gray flinched as a loud scream filled his ears. The sky was dark and almost silent except for the painful scream from Juvia filling the air. Jumping over a fallen log, Gray raced towards the fallen Juvia, her body battered and bleeding heavily as her eyes shut tightly in hopes to suspend the pain that was harming her body. Placing two fingers against the blue haired water mage's throat, Gray let out a little sigh of relief as his fingers were met by a faint beating of a pulse. Shaking with anger, Gray lifted his head to meet crazed twinkling bright blue eyes.

"Such a lovely snack that woman has provided for me. Tell me boy, do you think she will live? Perhaps she will be able to provide me with seconds," a slightly twisted voice mocked, giving the dark haired ice mage a wide grin, his whole presence screaming with madness.

"Don't you dare mock Juvia, you bastard!" Gray shouted before pushing himself up and bringing his hands together; with his right fist atop of his left palm, the air around Gray began to chill immensely before something started to form in Gray's hands.

"Ice make: Cannon!" The man gave a dark chuckle as the large ice chunks shot out of the large handgun passed through his body, making Gray's dark eyes widened at the very sight.

"Well, well, look what we have here," the man said, immediately impressed with the new power he gained by fighting the blue haired water mage. "What an interesting skill that woman had," the man finished as his body began to reform, the water that once departed combining back into his regular form.

"How," Gray choked out, his form trembling slightly before a cold look replaced any uncertainty that appeared on Gray's face.

"Such a silly boy. Then again, you weren't the one that fought me now were you." Gray began to seeth in anger as the deep brown haired man threw his head back in a loud laugh before regaining his slightly deranged composure.

"Maybe I'll have to just fight you and show you what I'm capable of. Would that suffice your curiosity, boy?" Gray couldn't sustain the anger that was boiling up in him, switching out his weapon; the ice cannon was switched out for a range of lance like attacks rushing forth to impale the dark clothed man. Again, the attack rushed through the man's now water formed body.

"How dull, did we not already go over this. I have all of that woman's magic, whatever she could do, I can easily do as well," the man sighed, his eyes closed as if ridiculing the ice mage. Hearing the rush of footsteps, the man's blue eyes snapped open as Gray jumped and reached for the remains of his ice lance, swinging down with a powerful force. Wide eyed, the man ducked and lunged out of reach before wearing a composed look once he straightened himself out.

"It would seem I have underestimated you, boy. Perhaps I should give you another taste of my abilities." With that, the man's body began to shift, swaying much like the water magic he copied from the fallen water mage. With taunt muscles, Gray waited stiffly, his hands close together and ready to launch another attack. Before Gray could call up his magic, he froze in shock as a familiar voice reached his ears.

"Hello Gray. Look at how much you've grown," the voice of Gray's old mentor said happily. Gray started to shake slightly; fond memories of him, Lyon, and his teacher, Ur, started rushing within his mind.

"Ur?" Gray managed to choke out before remembering the battle he was once engaged in.

"The magic stealer! Where did he go?!" Gray shouted frantically, his eyes shifting and his stance returning back to a more defensive pose. The short dark purple haired woman gave a little chuckle, her dark eyes shining with happiness as she held her arms out.

"You haven't seen me in years; why not a hug before searching for him. It looks like he isn't here anyways," Ur said, borderlining impatience as her hip started to cock out to the side. Easing up on his stance a little, Gray started to move towards his former teacher. Before taking even one step, Gray stopped before looking towards the pale skinned woman.

"How exactly are you here, Ur? I watched you sacrifice yourself to save us from Deliora," Gray questioned suspiciously, his dark eyes narrowing slightly as he kept watch of the still grinning woman before him.

"Questioning your teacher? I thought I taught you better than that, boy." Gray's eyes narrowed even more, his hands now even closer as the cold air around him intensified a bit.

"Can you repeat that, Ur?" Gray practically spat. Ur's eyes widened a bit as shock spread across her features, her arms lowering to her sides.

"Gray, I thought I taught you better than that. Why are you questioning me?"

"Of course, Ur. Why don't we do a little ice magic. You always loved to do that when we had a disagreement," Gray replied with a hint of hate laced in his voice. Ur grew silent, her lips pressed in a thin like as a bit of conflict crossed past her eyes. "Or can you not do ice magic, because you're not her!" Gray shouted, charging forward. 'Ur' began to chuckle uncontrollably, her eyes shifting to a bright blue as she twisted out of Gray's range.

"My, my, it would seem I was found out. I really must work on my acting skills. Tell me boy, it was the little slip up wasn't it. Almost had you though," 'Ur' laughed, always dancing out of reach as Gray continued to lunged at the quick mage.

"Stop using her voice! You have no right using the dead in this fight!" Gray shouted, swinging his leg down in a sweeping motion. With a swift backflip in the air, 'Ur' continued to laugh uncontrollably, her image rippling and shifting before another form took over. Wide eyed, Gray stumbled to a stop, shocked with the image before him.

"Does this form please you then. Afterall, she isn't dead, well, yet anyways." Before him was the unhurt image of Juvia. With slightly curled blue hair framing a pale face, Juvia looked up in awe, her deep blue eyes sparkling innocently as she clapped her hands together gleefully.

"Mr. Fullbuster! Do you plan to hurt Juvia?" Gray winced slightly at the very convincing 'Juvia's' wording. Hesitantly, Gray backed up a bit, his dark eyes still trained on the Juvia lookalike.

"You aren't Juvia!" Gray shouted, whether in anger or more to convince himself, he didn't know. 'Juvia' began to laugh at Gray's statement, her light laughter sounding so sweet and innocent; as if laughing at a joke shared between friends.

"Juvia knows, but will Mr. Fullbuster really wish to harm someone that looks like Juvia? Especially when Mr. Fullbuster is the reason Juvia is currently in pain?" Almost guiltily, Gray glanced at the lowly whimpering Juvia, her blood pooling around her as her breathing started to grow fainter and more labored. Turning back towards the smirking 'Juvia' before him, Gray slightly lowered his head, avoiding the almost knowing glance from the magic stealer.

"Don't worry, Mr. Fullbuster. Juvia will be gentle. Juvia will always be with Mr. Fullbuster!" Juvia shouted in joy as she began to charge forward, her arm shifting to a water whip. As 'Juvia' was running forward, her features began to shift. Her jaw started to elongate as her teeth began to sharpened and jut out of her mouth almost monstrously. The deep blue of her eyes then started to lighten in color, matching that of magic stealer's piercing shade of blue. Slamming her body to his, Gray winced painfully as he felt a rib pulse in pain as the two fell to the ground almost instantly. Wasting no time, 'Juvia' lifted her head up and slammed her pointed teeth down, ready to pierce the uncovered skin of Gray's neck. Before 'Juvia' could puncture the skin, Gray slammed his elbow against 'Juvia's' head, shifting her target towards the dirt ground. Pushing the stunned body off him, Gray quickly moved up to his feet, only to kneel atop of the fallen 'Juvia's' back.

"Mr. Fullbuster? What are you doing to Juvia?" Juvia said with a bit of a smirk as she lifted her dirt covered face from the ground. The air around Gray picked up, bringing forth a wintery chill as Gray's hands began to glow with an unearthly shade of blue.

"Mr. Fullbuster! You are hurting Juvia," 'Juvia' cried, tears streaming down her face as she shifted uncomfortably. Staring down at the writhing mage beneath him, Gray couldn't help but gaze at the Juvia look alike sadly, feeling his stomach drop painfully as 'Juvia' gave a painful scream, sounding almost identical to the real Juvia when she first fell. With his hands bone chilling cold, Gray slammed his hands down on the small of 'Juvia's' back. Inch by painful inch, ice began to form mercilessly, freezing 'Juvia's' body into a cold ice-lock. Because 'Juvia's' body was initially made of water, the ice took hold much easier than if Gray was fighting a regular mage.

Frantic, 'Juvia' tried to change her form, trying to stop the freezing pain that was spreading across her torso. Unfortunately, it was already too late, the ice had already spread already most of the water formed body. With one last scream, the Juvia lookalike peered up at the silent Gray one last time, sending him her most pleading look before the ice finally took its hold and silenced the mage. Rising to his feet, Gray used his ice magic to form a large hammer and slammed it against the frozen mage.

With a loud crash, the iced body shattered into a million tiny little ice chips, eventually fading into nothing as the magic disappeared back into Gray. With the fleeting pangs of pain disappearing in Gray's chest, a whole new round of fear began to creep up Gray's spine as he quickly made his way towards the fallen Juvia.

Choking slightly on the blood that started to build up in the back of her throat, Juvia tried to shift into a position that would allow the flow of blood to fall from her throat and ease her uncomfortableness. Seeing the water mage strain to move, Gray gently lifted Juvia's head, tilting her so that she wasn't completely on her back and was resting comfortably in Gray's arms.

"Mr. Fullbuster?" Juvia croaked out, her hand shaky as she tried to lift it. Seeing this, Gray took hold of Juvia's pale hand, giving the appendage a light squeeze of reassurance, earning a small smile from Juvia.

"It's going to be alright, just hold on. Hold on til Wendy gets here," Gray urged, keeping his voice as calm as possible. Juvia gave a slight nod in response, knowing that the other group members on their mission would be showing up sooner or later.

"Juvia will try. For Mr. Fullbuster," Juvia mumbled weakly, her eyes shut. Gray gave Juvia a shaky smile, even though he knew she couldn't see it.

"Hey, why do you always call me that? You know you could call me Gray and I'd be fine with that," Gray said lightly, trying to keep Juvia's mind off the pain she was currently feeling.

Juvia winced a bit as a new rush of pain overwhelmed her; with her teeth gritted together, Juvia waited out the pain before answering. "Juvia believes Mr. Fullbuster deserves the respect. Mr. Fullbuster has done so much for Juvia, so Juvia must show Mr. Fullbuster that respect when others don't do so," Juvia gasped out, her body sagging in fatigue as her breathing began to slow down.

"Juvia! Hey! Open your eyes, Juvia. Just keep talking to me," Gray shouted out, trying to keep Juvia conscious until the sky dragonslayer arrived. Juvia shifted a bit, giving Gray's hand a reassuring squeeze before prying her eyes open.

"Juvia doesn't think she will last long," Juvia said weakly, her blue eyes dulling slightly with each given moment.

"Don't you talk like that, Juvia! Don't you dare leave me too!" Gray shouted, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. At the sight of Gray near tears, Juvia started to cry as well.

"Juvia will never leave Mr. Fullbuster, but Juvia is unsure about her body lasting. Juvia is no longer made of water," Juvia stated as tears freely trailed down her cheeks, her lips trembling slightly as Gray gave Juvia's hand a light squeeze.

"Please." Juvia's voice hitched lightly, her other hand straining to reach the tear streaked face of Gray's, but was unable to lift it very high.

Gray let out a sigh of relief once his ears were met by the pounding of footsteps.

"Mr. Gray! Ms. Juvia!" a child-like voice shouted, her brown eyes filled with worry once she saw the two huddled near each other. Turning quickly, Gray shouted for the dragonslayer to hurry, unaware that at that moment, Juvia's hand dropped to the ground with a thump.

* * *

**D-d-day six. Ouch, that really got to me. I was definitely tearing up at some parts. Now before any of you start yelling at me about the ending, I would like to say that I couldn't bare to kill Juvia, but then again, I didn't think she would survive after all that the magic stealer did. So, I left it open ended for you guys to decide. Oh, and I really don't like writing a mixture of Japanese words in my stories, it makes me uncomfortable. So even though it isn't the norm, that's how I chose to write it. I hope you guys at least liked the writing and main story portion of this, if not the ending. I don't own anything!**


End file.
